SEITH
SEITH is a blood-thirsty mercenary faction, seeking to dominate the economy of the Underground. Their community is filled with combat-addicted members, overconfident and powerful in combat. Their role and hostility depends on Frisk's actions. A great example is when Frisk does the genocide route, they will attempt to help her to kill all the monsters. The SEITH faction is leaded by Daliz, a reptilian creature resembling Alphys. SEITH existed about 2 years before the gang rebellion and the newspaper law changes. Most of them used to be veterans from the Royal Guard army, the reason why they are strong in small numbers. Those veterans were the very first rebels of the Underground, however, most of them died due to gang fights or other reasons. This is why there are less members than before. New people wanting to become members are never accepted, unless the visitor has something special in them. They are also the only faction that supports Frisk's idea of killing every single monster in the Underground. History The SEITH faction was created by veterans of the Royal Guard Army, who betrayed them because of Azgore's cruel plans. Once their community was created, there was no purpose, goal, which resulted in many leadership and supply problems. Half of them began to fight between each other, trying to obtain the leader's role. Only the strongest one would become the leader, the most violent one. After many months of leadership issues, Daliz was finally chosen to become the leader. Most members claimed that her combat abilities were effective and strong enough to keep the community stable. Few days later, their economy and supplies began to tear apart. That is when, the SEITH faction began to pick on the population and make murder contracts. After this event, they now had a goal: to dominate the economy of the Underground. SEITH was the secret enemy of the Underground for years, until the EKB and RDR gang began to rise and dominate many sectors of the Underground. They never had enemies because they were all dead. Their murdering style is also incredibly organized: there is no handprints, no footprints, no blood left behind from them, making it impossible for the Royal Guard to find them. However it didn't last long, because a group of EKB members spotted one of their squads cold-murdering one of the EKB important members. The spotted SEITH squad never returned to their base, they were killed by the blue gang. Because of this failure, the SEITH faction began to complete less contracts and began to loser power. As a result, they became a little bit more inactive. Even after what happened, the SEITH faction is still a danger to the population of the Underground: they are in small numbers, yet, powerful than they used to be. Members * DALIZ is the leader of the SEITH group. She is the only one who will give SEITH quests. Other than that, there isn't much interesting from her. Daliz is a very quiet leader. * NINTH '''is the co-leader of the SEITH group. He is the one who will invite Frisk to join the faction. Ninth is the one who control the group's supplies and economy. * '''ORION '''is a professional heavy-assault fighter, who helps the SEITH faction survive heavy attacks. He is always equipped with missile launchers or miniguns, making sure his enemies are dead for good. * '''JALI is a stalker. Her role is to explore the Underground and spy on the population, then come back to the SEITH base and tell everything. Yet, she is the weakest member of the entire faction. * '''PATTHE '''is the merchant and the drug dealer of the faction. Frisk can trade with him anytime, his shop is open 24/7. He is also the night guard, since his species doesn't need sleep. Genocide Route Ninth will randomly be encountered right before Frisk will face Sans and Azgore, if doing genocide. He will begin to invite Frisk into their group. "Experienced fighters are what we need... And you are one of them." If Frisk refuses, the genocide route cannot be continued, the SEITH is essential to complete the genocide route. Once Frisk enters in their base, Daliz will promote Frisk to a heavy-assault fighter. The reason why the SEITH faction needed Frisk to join their community was to help them wipe out all the gangs. Daliz will request Frisk to place explosives in the EKB base, to destroy the base and have revenge. Afterwards, Frisk will have to place explosives in the RDR base as well. Once both of the gang bases are destroyed, the SEITH faction must be killed to continue the genocide route: they count in the kill-count. Their base can be destroyed for extra experience points, although it is not necessary. Effects of Player's actions/ Notes * If sided with the EKB gang, Orion will say: "So you're one of those blue idiots? I can't believe you agree with their cause..." * If sided with the RDR gang, Orion will say: "I know you, you're one of those Reddies. Hmph. If I could, I would paint you with your own blood if you love red that much." * If sided with the Royal Guard, Orion will say: "Great, another misinformed soul. Listen well, if you shit here I will cut you." * If doing the Pacifist route, SEITH will be hostile to Frisk for the entire route. * If doing the Neutral route, SEITH will be hostile to Frisk for the entire route unless the player decides to join them to destroy a gang, a temporary alliance. * If killing one of the SEITH members, the entire faction will become hostile. * SEITH is the only faction to have a scripted death, throughout all routes, they will die no matter what the player's actions and routes are.